1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to card edge connector with an improved retainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to be soldered on a mother board for receiving a daughter board. The card edge connector usually has an elongated housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting the daughter board and the mother board. The housing has a body portion and a retainer at one end thereof. The body portion has a pair of side walls and a central slot between the side walls for receiving the daughter board. Each contact has a contact portion protruding into the central slot.
The retainer extends along an elongated direction from one side wall, and is located at one side of the central slot along the elongated direction. The retainer has a resilient retention arm which is deflectable from an initial position to a final position, and a rigid stop arm located at an outer side of the resilient arm and diverging with respect to the retention arm along a transverse direction of the housing. The retention arm has a locking section extending along the elongated direction from the side wall and an operating section obliquely extending from a free end of the locking section. The locking section is formed with a latching projection inwardly extending from an inner side thereof to lock the daughter board in a non-deflected position of the retention arm. The rigid stop arm is located at an outer side of the locking section for limiting the deflection of the locking section in order to avoid excessive stress or strain occurring in the locking section.
However, the stop arm is merely located at the outer side of the locking section, while does not extend to an outer side of the operating section, thereby when the operating section is pulled by an excessive stress or strain to drive the locking section outwardly for ejecting the daughter board, the operating arm or stop arm is easily broken.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.